


Faded

by kawaii_trash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Charles, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_trash/pseuds/kawaii_trash
Summary: Steve defendía a Bucky. A otra persona que no era él. A otra persona a la que no prometió estar con ella pasara lo que pasara tras su unión.Su compañero eligió a Bucky.Su marido le atacaba…y Tony, ¿Qué podía hacer él?AU-Omegaverse.Siguendo algunos eventos de la pelicula civil war.





	1. You were the shadow to my light

Contuvo el llanto y los gritos mientras recibía los golpes.

No se suponía que acabara así pero todo se salió de control. Es verdad que él empezó la pelea pero…él mato a sus padres, a su _madre_.

Y Steve lo defendía.

Lo defendía como si su vida dependiera de ello.  Lo defendía sin importarle que estuviera atacando a su esposo, a su compañero, a _su omega._

Steve defendía a Bucky. A otra persona que no era él. A otra persona a la que no prometió estar con ella pasara lo que pasara tras su unión.

Su compañero eligió a Bucky.

Su marido le atacaba…y Tony, ¿Qué podía hacer él?

Solo defenderse. Pero los golpes no paraban de llegar. Eran frenéticos, llenos de ira y desesperación. Y si Tony quería vivir, si quería que sobrevivieran, tenía que vencerle.

Lo siguiente que Tony recuerda es muy borroso. Solo él y sus instintos. Sus puños y sus armas impactando contra un blanco, su marido; y este, de la misma forma devolvía los golpes con más furia. La lucha continuó llena de jadeos, metal contra carne, el Capitán América contra Iron man, Alpha contra su Omega. Y a cada paso que Tony daba en dirección al Soldado del Invierno, Steve hacía todo lo posible para que este retrocediera. Hasta que consiguió detener su avance.

El recuerdo más nítido de Tony es cuando Steve lo derribó contra el suelo. Lo recuerda a la perfección porque fue el momento en el que más pánico sintió, pero no fue por él.

Y es que Steve no sabía.

Steve no notó los malestares de Tony, que empezaron a aquejarle hacía dos meses en forma de mareos y vomito. Steve no supo de la prueba de embarazo que Tony se realizó hacia un mes y medio.

Asi que, mientras Steve impactaba su escudo contra la armadura de su marido, con todos sus instintos a flor de piel que se notaban en sus pupilas dilatadas; no supo que aquel test de embrazo dio positivo junto con otros cinco más.

El Capitán Rogers nunca supo que Tony estaba embarazado.

Nunca supo que casi mata a su hijo.

Y no lo sabría por diez años más.

No hasta que Tony superara el recuerdo de la soledad y desesperación al ver a su esposo huir con otro, dejándolos tirados a él y a su hijo, en medio del frio y del hielo de Siberia.

No sabría hasta que las heridas estuvieran sanadas.

No hasta que fuera informado de la desaparición de su anterior compañero por el rey de Wakanda, el nuevo Alpha de este. No hasta que por fin conociera a su hijo, un jovencito muy listo y bondadoso que no lo necesitaba, ni para buscar a su progenitor así como no lo necesitaba tampoco como padre. Porque él ya tenía uno. T’Challa había ocupado su lugar.

Su hijo tan parecido a Tony en todos los sentidos renegaba de él. Prefería a otro. Y dolía.

Steve tuvo que apechugar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Y ahora tras diez años aprisionado con la conciencia por sus actos, actuaría de una vez por todas. Era hora de que dejara de ser un cobarde, porque por no querer perder el único lazo de su pasado perdió su presente.

Lucharía una guerra que quizás no podría ganar. Rescataría a Tony, e intentaría recuperar algo de lo que pudo haber sido su familia.

Steve Rogers lucharía por ellos.


	2. Did you feel us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :3

Ninguno de los presentes emitió palabra alguna. Quizá porque simplemente se negaban a aceptar la información dada, pero…

 

-Mi nombre es Peter-fue dicho con mucha calma.

 

Era un hecho. Peter, Peter Stark era real. El pequeño niño parado frente a ellos no era producto de su imaginación y por lo tanto tampoco lo era la desaparición de Tony. Natasha analizó meticulosamente la cara de sus compañeros. Desconcierto, asombro, duda, ira y miedo era lo que podía observar en ellos, sobre todo en la cara del buen capitán. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos le sabían algo hipócritas.

 

¿Qué derechos tenía él para verse así?

 

Natasha nunca reclamó ninguna de las acciones de Steve cuando todo el caos se desató ni cuando este terminó. Entendía el porqué de su proceder, después de todo el Capitán América también era humano y se podía permitir ser sobrepasado por sus sentimientos. Pero lo que ella no toleraba era el destello de ira que se podía percibir en sus ojos como si se sintiera traicionado de que su ex compañero hubiera tenido un hijo. Steve no sabía que era suyo, pero solo le faltaba interactuar un poco con él, _olerlo_ , para saber la verdad. Así que no, no era justo.

 

Él no fue el que sufrió los estragos de una desunión en todo el proceso de un embarazo. Él no se despertaba llamándolo a gritos debido a las pesadillas cubriendo su estómago para que no le hicieran daño. Él no se sintió como una segunda opción, abandonado por su Alpha y algunos de sus amigos. Y sobre todo, a él no tuvo que consolarlo cuando sufría ataques de pánico debido al miedo de que en cualquier momento, su hijo no nato podría morir o en caso de que viviera, el mundo lo rechazaría por ser su primogénito.

 

Steve Rogers no tenía derecho a verse de esa forma y sus instintos Alpha le pedían a gritos que lo alejara del pequeño infante que sostenía su mano y la apretaba fuertemente y le bastó una rápida mirada sobre T’Challa para saber que él se sentía de la misma manera.

 

Dos gruñidos sincronizados se oyeron a la par que el Capitán América avanzaba presuroso hacia el jovencito mirándolo de forma fulminante pero basto un simple olfateo para que todo se derrumbara. El siguiente paso que dio fue temeroso, como si aquel chico representara uno de sus mayores temores. Y no se alejaba tanto de la verdad.

 

-Tú. Tony. Yo  ¿Cómo es posible?-susurró el rubio con voz queda.

 

Los demás vengadores renegados se acercaron en busca de saber el porqué del estado de su líder y de nuevo solo les bastó entrar en el espacio físico de Peter para saberlo.

 

El niño era una mini copia de Stark, eso no se podía negar. Tanto en su cabello, en su postura y en la forma de su rostro se podría apreciar ciertas similitudes con Tony pero allí, muy escondido, se encontraba el olor de Steve y al fijarse bien, tanto el color de sus ojos como su sonrisa tímida eran iguales a las de Rogers.

 

-¿Cuándo?-El susurro de Wanda apenas se escuchó pero la pregunta fue lo que casi todos los presentes querían saber.

 

-El señor Rogers debería de saber eso, después de todo debe recordar la última vez que estuvo junto a Tony-emitió T'Challa, sin denotar ninguna emoción en su voz.

 

Cada rostro giró en dirección del nombrado, pero este parecía en un trance.

 

-Eso fue hace mucho. No, Tony me lo hubiera dicho-afirmó Rogers, con una fiera mirada en su rostro.

 

-Te lo hubiera dicho Steve, pero todo el conflicto estalló. Y el hacerlo te hubiera obligado a actuar en favor de Tony, pero por obligación, y él no quería eso-expreso Natasha, con un tono tan conciliador, que enervó los nervios de cada uno de los presentes.

 

-Espera Nat, ¿Quieres decir que todos nosotros atacamos a Tony cuando estaba embarazado?-preguntó Clint, no sabiendo como tantear aquel nuevo terreno.

 

-Así es-afirmó Romanoff con una sonrisa perversa.

 

Una parte de ella se alegró de ver los rostros enfermos de sus compañeros de equipo y otra se preocupaba por Peter. El niño los miraba confundido, a él tampoco se le había dicho que Steve era su padre. El pequeño Stark creció con la idea de que el rey de Wakanda era su progenitor, y para él escuchar esto debía de ser muy confuso.

 

-Pero podría haberme llamado, debería habérmelo dicho-murmuró Steve.

 

-¿Después de que tú lo dejaras mal herido en Siberia? No, Steve-negó Natasha-Elegiste a Bucky. Abandonaste a tu omega por otro. Lo dejaste muy claro. Tony no significaba nada para ti.

 

Tras esto Rogers permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente al que era su hijo pero este prefería rehuir de su mirada.

 

Solo Clint parecía empezar a atar cabos sueltos porque la miró con suspicacia.

 

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto Natasha?-preguntó Ojo de Halcón.

 

Y apretando la mano de su sobrino ella respondió firmemente.

 

-A mí se me encomendó su vida desde su nacimiento-afirmó la pelirroja.

 

 

 

_25 de agosto del 2016, base de los vengadores (ala oeste). En las afueras de Washington DC._

 

_-Aguanta Tony, la doctora Cho está por llegar-exclamo Natasha.  
_

 

_Stark apretaba fuertemente la mano de Natasha mientras reprimía los gritos debido a las fuertes contracciones. Se suponía que todavía le quedaban tres semanas para que su hijo naciera pero al parecer este se había adelantado a los hechos y todos los arreglos para ese día se fueron por el desagüe._

 

_El plan original que armo todo el equipo de confianza de Tony, consistió en que el parto se realizaría en Wakanda y por lo tanto ni T’Challa ni Bruce se encontraban en el país debido a que fueron a armar los arreglos. Pepper se encontraba en las empresas junto con Happy y Rhodes. Solo estaban Visión y ella. Pero ambos no tenían conocimientos sobre el tema._

 

_Así que, como plan de emergencia, Visión fue en busca de la Doctora Cho y del resto de su manada. Natasha solo podía observar con angustia el rostro dolorido de Tony mientras esperaba impaciente a que la ayuda viniera en camino para que socorrieran al pequeño omega._

 

_-¿Tasha?-preguntó Tony en apenas algo más que un susurro.  
_

 

_-Aquí estoy Tony-dijo la pelirroja mientras presionaba la mano del castaño.  
_

 

_Stark sonrió en medio del dolor mientras algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos._

 

_-Prométeme que si me pasara algo tú…-empezó a formular el multimillonario.  
_

 

_-¡No! Tony no te pasara nada-le prometió la mujer-La Doctora Cho no dejara que algo malo ocurra solo aguanta un poco más y…_

 

_-Escúchame Tasha, no hablo específicamente del presente. Si algo me ocurriera en cualquier parte del tiempo, prométeme que cuidaras de él-y a la par que hablaba, guió su manó hasta posarla en su abultado vientre junto con la suya propia-Prométemelo Natasha._

 

_-Te lo prometo-selló la Viuda Negra.  
_

 

 

_Pasó media hora hasta que llegara Helen Cho y otros quince minutos para que todo el equipo médico se pusiera a trabajar. Cuando empezaron a conducir a Tony hacia la improvisada sala de parto, este apretó por última vez su mano mientras la miraba fijamente._

 

_-Te encomiendo su vida-dijo Tony.  
_

 

_Y sin darle tiempo a una oír contestación, Stark fue llevado rápidamente a cumplir el encuentro con su hijo._

 

 

_El rey de Wakanda llegó tras una hora junto con el resto de su manada. A Natasha solo le dio tiempo a explicar brevemente la situación antes de que este empezara a precipitarse en dirección a la sala de parto, pero Bruce lo detuvo._

 

_-¡Espera!-exclamó Burce, frenándolo-¿no crees que debería saberlo? Es su padre._

 

_Todos quedaron en silencio en espera de la respuesta del Alpha de la manada._

 

_-Ese pequeño solo tiene dos padres-dijo T'Challa, con voz firme-Tony Stark el que está dando su alma para traerlo y yo, quien quiero a ese niño como si fuera propio, sin importar nada._

 

_Y tras esto corrió hacia los gritos de su futuro omega._

 

 

_Cuando Natasha volvió a ver a Tony, Lo observó a través del cristal de la puerta. Este estaba acompañado por T’Challa y ambos miraban con suma adoración a un pequeño bulto rodeado de cobijas que emitía leves quejidos._

 

_-Bienvenido al mundo, Peter-arrulló la voz del castaño.  
_

 

_La dulce voz de Tony siguió arrullando al pequeño bebe y por el recuerdo de esa imagen, Natasha se juró a si misma proteger al pequeño tesoro de Tony._

 

_Y ahora, tras la desaparición de Tony Stark era una promesa que cumpliría, aunque muriera en el intento._

**Author's Note:**

> Bien. Esta historia ya tiene tiempo y también esta publicada en otra página, pero aun así espero que os guste.


End file.
